


疑车有据（译 Must Be Consensual）

by threells1939



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threells1939/pseuds/threells1939
Summary: 通常当麦克斯把先锋和甲虫单独留在办公室时，门里都会传来震天怒吼，就算没有也肯定是在痛斥两人这周又耍了什么奇葩宝。但这回不一样，因为（到目前为止）没有人歇斯底里，甚至都不是他把他们拽到这来的，事实上恰好相反。但是麦克斯起先的那点儿好奇心很快就被极度的不安淹没，因为他俩又露出了“那种神情”，那种他们又想搞大事情的神情。





	疑车有据（译 Must Be Consensual）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [prompt: booster/ted/max. MUST BE CONSENSUAL](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491338) by insomniac_draws. 



> 值得一提的是，我从来没想过还能从麦克斯身上感受到性张力，直到《正义联盟：迷惘的一代》这刊出来，“我想念你，迈克尔”这格引起全体鸡叫“卧槽，麦克斯也太A了吧！”（*原文"holy rapeface, Max!"，意译了一下）。
> 
> 总之，  
> 就是一个设想。
> 
> pg-13（应该吧），JLI时期。  
> 先锋/泰德/麦克斯 - 而且三人都是自愿的（*因为太太之前写过两篇麦克斯脑控先锋酱酱酿酿，这两篇还有ao3上还都有西语翻译2333）

通常当麦克斯把先锋和甲虫单独留在办公室时，门里都会传来震天怒吼，就算没有也肯定是在痛斥两人这周又耍了什么奇葩宝。但这回不一样，因为（到目前为止）没有人歇斯底里，甚至都不是他把他们拽到这来的，事实上恰好相反。但是麦克斯起先的那点儿好奇心很快就被极度的不安淹没，因为他俩又露出了“那种神情”，那种他们又想搞大事情的神情。

“好吧，”先锋说着，关上了身后的门，同时瞥了一眼泰德；泰德点点头，先锋深吸一口气“是这样的，麦克斯，”他开口道。“你最近对我们太苛刻了。”

“真的很苛刻，”泰德附和。“比平常苛刻得多。”

“而且是不必要的，”先锋补充道。“我是说，拜托，面条那次难道不好玩吗。”

“第一，”麦克斯打断他，“一点都不好玩。第二，至今我都没能把它们从天花板上全部弄下来。”

“哇哦，真的吗？”先锋面露诧异。“嗨呀。不管怎样，这不是重点。”

麦克斯揉了揉额角。“那重点是什么？”

“马上就要讲了，”泰德向他保证，反而使得他脑海中萦绕着的不祥预感愈演愈烈。“听着，麦克斯，伙计——”（这可能不是个好兆头）“——我和先锋聊天的时候，不禁注意到你在使馆里呆了很长时间。”

“是全部时间。”

“基本上二十四小时全天无休。没有社交生活，没有约会对象——”

“泰德。”麦克斯咬牙切齿地挤出这个名字，对话的走向令他感到越来越恼火（事实上泰德说得太对了），于是他伸手打断了他，“说。重。点。”

先锋脱口而出：“你需要做爱。”

接下来很长一段时间，麦克斯只是静静地瞪着他们两个，他们也静静地盯着麦克斯。

“他的意思是尽可能以最好的方式，”终于泰德打破了沉默，声音听起来有点发虚，仿佛他很清楚这种事情不存在什么“最好的方式”。麦克斯想知道他能否直接把他们瞪出办公室，当然他已经在这么干了。

“不要在意细节，”先锋继续道，他还在这儿（说明麦克斯瞪得还不够用力）。“我们觉得，你懂得，你有点更年期。”

“你是指你们把我惹毛了。”

“你这话也太直接了，”泰德皱眉。但麦克斯注意到他没有反驳。“说真的，麦克斯。我们想帮你，所以……”

他没声了，转头看向先锋，先锋也回望着他，刹那间仿佛宇宙大爆炸彗星撞地球，麦克斯猛地明白了些什么，他需要一点时间来消化这些新信息。

出人意料的是，这并没有花太长时间，他一直客观地认为先锋很有魅力，就像你会对一位演员或者模特产生的看法一样。当然—泰德也是，即便他不像先锋那样闪闪发光。关于自己性癖上的小偏好他觉得这没什么大不了的，反正脑子里想想也不会上头条。

而且，虽然他不喜他们这样点出来，但关于上床这事儿，他们说的也没错。

那好吧。再任这个话题自由发展下去只会让他颜面尽失，而他不会容许。只要麦克斯保持冷静，表面上控制住局势，他就能带着尊严离开，所以他平静地从椅子上站起来，松了松领带。“好吧，”他缓缓开口，尽管浑身不自在，但语气还挺自然，“这将是人生第一次。”

先锋看上去很惊讶。他瞥了泰德一眼，“我记得你说过这在本世纪相当流行。”

泰德耸耸肩，“相对而言吧。我的意思是，大多数人视其为糟粕，我觉得说得也没错。”

“不过，还是挺有趣的。”

“嗯，非常有趣。”

这让麦克斯动摇了，他停下来卷起袖子，小心翼翼地扫了他们一眼。“你们以前……做过这种事？”他问道，试图想象他们是跟谁一块。

“实际上是我拖着他一起的，”泰德哼了一声，而先锋怒气冲冲地回敬了他一声。

“这跟我那会儿不一样了好么？”

“是啊，是啊，你当时就这么说得。”

先锋和泰德不可避免地开始冷战，不过转眼两人就能和好，他俩这种小学生吵架简直不要太家常便饭……麦克斯对此毫不怀疑。他们计划此事多久了？这是谁的主意？这些问题都很值得琢磨，但眼下似乎不是思考这些的好时机；他试图专注于此，即使某些画面悄悄渗入脑海，他眼前不由自主地闪现过一幅幅美景，尤其美妙的一幕是两张漂亮小嘴儿争夺着他的老二——

他清了清嗓子，“那么，我建议去酒店开个房什么的。”

泰德和先锋挂着同款惊讶表情瞪着他。“酒店……开房？”先锋机械地重复。

麦克斯感觉脸上有点发烫，他默默地祈祷自己不要脸红，否则也太他妈尴尬了。“嗯，使馆不是很隐秘，”他指出。（闭口不提他在这地方装了多少监控摄像头。）真的，他的建议合情合理；他们绝对不想，他绝对不想，这种微妙的不检点行为泄露出去。即使是这两个人也应该能够明白这一点。所以他不太懂为什么他俩都注视着他，好像他又长了一个头。这让他感觉越来越不妙。

“麦克斯,”泰德慢吞吞地吐字。“我们开房干什么？”

他看了看先锋。又看了看泰德。

他有点想从窗户跳出去。

“你们……”他深吸了一口气，“你们不是在邀请我参加3p吧？”

泰德目瞪口呆，先锋眨了眨眼，他们俩都不自在地安静了下来。“……其实是脱衣舞俱乐部，”终于先锋开口了。

“啊。”

“好吧，这也太尴尬了，”泰德挑破道，尽管完全没有必要，“你怎么会以为——”

“因为是你们两个，”麦克斯直截了当地回答。

“哦。”泰德闭上了嘴。“我想这就——等等，不，不应该啊！除非……你知道了?”他转向先锋，“他知道了?”

“你俩的事儿？”麦克斯流露出掩饰不住的怀疑神色。“大家都知道。也许除了迪米特里，我不知道这码事是否突破了文化差异。”

“噢，”泰德再次虚弱地哼哼。他看见先锋安慰地捏了捏泰德肩膀，然后若有所思地低下头，研究着麦克斯。

“我想我们可以邀请你参加3p……”

“先锋！”

“干嘛？！说不定会很有趣！”

“你认真的吗？”

“为什么不呢？麦克斯喜欢这个主意！对吧，麦克斯？”

现在他俩齐齐盯着他，他不安地摆弄着衣领，感觉自己浑身上下被看了个遍。“我……不想让你们感觉不舒服，”他说，这话大部分是真的，因为他刚才想象的姿势都很舒服，嗯，好吧，在这些画面占满他的脑海之前他得停止思考。

泰德看起来还是很不确定，但是先锋看起来很好奇，上下打量着麦克斯，好像看到了什么新奇玩意儿。当同样的表情慢慢爬上泰德的脸时，场面变得更加诡异了起来，最后他耸耸肩，走上前来。“行吧。”

“行吧？”这话在麦克斯嘴里又滚了一遍，当先锋走到他身旁另一侧时，他觉得耳朵有点疼，因为他嘴快咧到耳朵根了。

“行啊。”

\---

半小时后，在他们能找到的最近的酒店里，麦克斯站在床边，看着先锋脱下泰德的衬衫。整个过程中他都试图亲他，这显然戳中了泰德的点。麦克斯能想到的只有他们还是那么自然、随性、好玩，而自己就像个局外人一样，为此他感到有些忧愁。

然后先锋坐了起来，拽着麦克斯的腰带把他拉过来，泰德哼着小曲，靠在他身边解开麦克斯的裤子，突然之间，真的就没工夫去忧什么愁了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的碎碎念时间：
> 
> 感觉原来的标题不像标题更像说明？从本来的直译纯属自愿→愿者上钩→勾三搭四（突然开始成语接龙），到意译美丽的误会，最后不知道怎么放飞自我取了这个标题x
> 
> 这文太太还画了图，突然发现这个cp缩写应该叫今麦郎x  
>   
>  
> 
> 顺便附上“我想念你，迈克尔”这格。《正义联盟：迷惘的一代》这刊目前正在汉化ing，有兴趣的可以看看。  
>   
>  
> 
> 私心放张迷惘第七期变体封的白灯麦克斯，是我翻这篇文的源头。  
> 


End file.
